Enquanto Você Dormia
by Madame Mim
Summary: Fanfic baseada no filme Enquanto Você Dormia. Uma simples funcionária de um bar se vê em uma grande confusão após salvar seu amor platônico. CarlosPOGui. Sem Spoilers de OdF.
1. Chapter 1

_**Enquanto Você Dormia**_

_Sinopse_: Uma solitária funcionária do bar Dragons Cry situado na Romênia tem fantasias sobre um cliente habitual que nunca falou com ela. Um dia ele é atacado por comensais e desmaia. Ela o salva, mas ele fica em coma e quando ela vai visitá-lo no hospital acaba sendo confundida como a noiva da vítima. Se a situação se complica por um lado por outro ela passa a ter novamente uma família para cuidar dela, algo que não sentia há muito tempo.

**Capitulo 1: Um Terrível Engano**

"_Minha infância foi extraordinária, vivia com meu pai, nós ficávamos olhando os barcos e navios saindo pelas enormes pontes, viajávamos por vários cantos, ele adorava viajar, era seu maior passatempo. Então... ele morreu e eu comecei a ser solitária desde então. Trabalho numa lanchonete bruxa na Romênia, sim, sou uma bruxa. O fato é que a alguns meses me apaixonei por um rapaz, ele tem cabelos ruivos e olhos claros, é lindo! Sempre vem com alguns amigos, e eu fico a olha-lo toda hora. Mas eu nunca imaginei que minha vida ia dar tantas voltas e confusões!"_

Como sempre ela estava em seu balcão na lanchonete onde trabalhava, era véspera de natal, e o inverno estava impossível! Seu nome era Thora Ingalls tinha seus 29 anos. Naquele dia junto com alguns amigos, seu amado homem de cabelos ruivos chegou. Mas nem a olhou apenas pediu uma cerveja amanteigada e foi se sentando junto com os amigos... ela tentando insistir a si mesma que deveria deixar um pouco de lado essa paixão platônica. Falou a si mesma:

- Esqueça-o Thora, o dia em que você falar com ele, o mundo acaba...

E o viu sair e com um suspiro voltou ao trabalho. Assim que acabou, fechou o bar e limpou-o. Quando estava limpando os vidros, viu o rapaz de cabelos ruivos andando na rua, ficou o observando... de repente dois caras encapuzados apareceram, e ela sabia muito bem o que era aquilo, eram comensais! Viu ele reagir, pegando a varinha e duelando, mas esse caiu e ficou desacordado. Thora assustada correu até ele e reverteu um feitiço que vinha dos dois, ele desacordado não fazia nada, ela estava desesperada o que fazer? Quando viu, além dos dois outros comensais vieram mais três, desesperada começou a dar tapinhas na cara dele, mas era inútil, o sacudiu dizendo:

- Vamos, moço, ele vão nos atacar, você tem que acordar, vamos! Vamos!

Mas era inútil, ele não movimentava nenhum músculo. Desesperada, não pensou antes e fazendo um terrível esforço aparatou com ele para dentro da lanchonete, era um lugar perto, mas ela ficou extremamente cansada. Aparatar alguma coisa além de você era extremamente cansativo, sorte dela que na escola que estudara na Finlândia aonde morou por dez anos, procurava fazer os alunos serem excelentes, uma das coisas que treinavam era aparatar com outra coisa além de si mesmo. Mesmo morando na Finlândia ela nasceu na Escócia, em seguida morou no Estados Unidos, e depois seguiu para a Inglaterra. Com seus 10 anos fora para a Finlândia, aonde estudou até seu segundo ano na faculdade sobre dragões lá, mas depois com o adoecimento de seu pai foi parar na Romênia, aonde poderia saber mais sobre dragões, mesmo não os estudando, afinal, lá era o paraíso dos dragões. E por sorte, fora parar num bar aonde vários criadores e historiados sobre dragões freqüentavam! Mas, voltando ao que estava acontecendo... Thora pegou um pouco de água e jogou na cara do rapaz, que abriu um pouco os olhos, isso foi o suficiente para ela berrar de felicidade e depois se calar, ao lembra-se que os comensais ainda deveriam estar por ali. Ele olhou para ela, e depois fechando os olhos novamente, pendeu a cabeça para o lado, desacordado novamente.

- Droga! – Xingou Thora irritada, estava tão feliz, pensando que ele voltaria ao normal.

Vendo que não teria outra alternativa, aparatou novamente com ele, mas foi parar no hospital bruxo da Romênia, chegou já desmaiando, a distância era enorme! Uma enfermeira veio até ela, junto com o médico e colocaram o ruivo na maca. Thora fez menção de segui-lo, mas outra enfermeira vendo o estado dela, disse:

- Venha, querida, você está muito mal, também não me admira. Aparatou junto com ele para salva-lo! Você com certeza é uma grande bruxa! É disso que nós mulheres precisamos, mulheres corajosas como você!

A enfermeira falava tanto, que Thora ouviu metade do que ela disse e com custo, pois estava muito cansada não tinha forças pra ouvir, tentou colocar na cabeça que teria de ouvir a mulher, para não desmaiar, mas a mulher falava tanto, e coisas tão chatas, que Thora desistiu. Finalmente chegaram a uma salinha, a onde deram a Thora uma poção que a ajudou a se recuperar, ela já um pouco melhor perguntou:

- Como ele está.. eu..

- Ora, querida não se preocupe. Carlos ficará bem daqui a pouco! Mas suponho que você o chame de Carlinhos, não é?

Carlos, então esse era o nome dele, Thora sorriu, pelo menos sabia seu nome agora. Tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida:

- Você não pode visitá-lo assim. Espere se recuperar. – A enfermeira disse.

Thora deitou a cabeça irritada, queria saber se ele estava bem. Depois de algumas horas finalmente pôde ir vê-lo.

- Com licença, posso ver o quarto do paciente que veio faz pouco tempo chamado Carlos? – perguntou a recepcionista que estava junto com um médico.

- Oh.. é o terceiro quarto a esquer...

- Você não é parente dele, não pode ir lá. – Repreendeu o médico olhando e voltando a atenção ao quadro de pacientes ao lado dele.

Thora respirou fundo e se sentou numa cadeira o jeito era esperar aquele médico fdp sair. E sonhadora comentou a si mesma:

- É.. eu vou me casar com ele em breve...

A mesma enfermeira que não calava a boca, que estava atendendo um senhor ao lado de Thora ouviu e com uma cara felicíssima comentou ao senhor, depois de Thora sair do local e se direcionar a porta dos corredores aonde o quarto de Carlos era:

- Você ouviu? Ela está noiva dele? Oh, que lindo até salvou a vida dele!

O senhor também sorriu animado, noticias de noivado sempre foram coisas ótimas! A enfermeira animada comentou ao outro enfermeiro que trabalhava ao lado dela, esse era o enfermeiro de Carlos, e comentou:

- Também, pudera, ela o salvou! Aparatou com ele, isso não é uma coisa fácil! Pelo o que o médico viu, ele acha que ele foi atacado por comensais! Esses desgovernados que não entendem que Voldemort está destruído!

- Mesmo? Mas ela é o máximo! Vamos ver quando a família ver a noiva dele! Ficarão muito orgulhosos! Eu tenho certeza! Nossa, sorte dele ter uma mulher dessa não acha?

- Com certeza, se Marilly fosse assim eu já estava feliz. – Ele comentou.

Então o médico de Carlos, um homem já com cabelos grisalhos e gordinho, com olhos verdes por trás dos óculos, passou pelos os dois e ouvindo perguntou curioso:

- Foi ela? Ela é a noiva dele? Oh, é bom saber que ele tem alguém, pois ele teve uma grande pancada quando bateu com a cabeça no chão. O ruim, é que ela poderá sofrer, ela e a família, ele pode apresentar algumas coisas de amnésia, e as poções de amnésias ainda não chegaram, já acabaram faz um tempo, e nem todas fazem efeitos. Que Merlin esteja com eles, é tudo o que eu desejo! – Ele explicou aos dois.

- Mas senhor! Ela deve ser forte! Você não viu? Ela o salvou e..

- A força física não diz nada, minha cara Harriet! – O médico respondeu

Os três ficaram cabisbaixos e observaram Thora que olhava firmemente para o corredor enquanto bebia um café.

Então Thora se virou e viu sete pessoas, seis ruivas e uma com cabelos castanhos arruivados, a maioria com olhos claros, uma menina, gêmeos idênticos, dois de óculos, mas um mais velho, uma senhora gordinha, e um garoto bem grande, correrem para a sala de Carlos. Ela ficou em alerta. Certamente seria a família dele, era realmente grande! Depois dos sete, passarem correndo por ela, um homem alto, com uma grande barba prateada, olhos meia-lua, esse ela reconheceu, era o famoso Dumbledore. Eles passaram rápidos e entraram. Thora tentou segui-los, mas a porta se fechou. Desanimada voltou para seu lugar. Mas a enfermeira animada foi até ela:

- Venha querida, você deve estar querendo vê-lo não é?

- Oh, sim, obrigada mas..

- Não fale nada, vamos!

Thora a seguiu, sem entender nada, mas pelo menos iria vê-lo não é? Entrou no quarto com a enfermeira sorrindo para ela, ficou atrás da família que rodeava, Carlos chocados com o estado do parente. Ouviu a senhora comentar:

- Oh! Meu querido Carlinhos está tão ruim! Que crime!

- Acalme-se mãe, ele vai ficar bem! Você sabe que ele sempre foi forte, como dizem vaso ruim não quebra. – Comentou um dos gêmeos.

- Fred! Não fale nada! Sua mãe está muito triste! – advertiu o homem mais velho de todos, com alguns poucos cabelos vermelhos misturados com grisalhos e óculos.

Então o médico o qual dissera a Thora que ela não era da família e não podia visitá-lo entrou, junto com a enfermeira e o médico de cabelos grisalhos.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? Ela não é da família! Eu disse para você, que não podia vê-lo! – O médico disse indo até ela.

- Cale-se! Ela é a noiva dele! – Falou a enfermeira. Seguida do médico de cabelos grisalhos.

Thora sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem, e ficou atordoada, ela noiva? De onde eles haviam tirado aquela idéia da cabeça? Ela noiva dele? Bem que ela gostaria mais ela não era! Oh, Merlin o que era aquilo? Estava sonhando?

(continua...)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enquanto Você Dormia**_

**Capitulo 2: A Família Weasley**

Thora soltou um pequeno sorriso sem-graça perante aquela situação, todos os seis ruivos e a senhora a olhavam. A enfermeira sorria, o médico de cabelos grisalhos também, e o outro fazia uma cara espantada.

- Veja mãe! Carlinhos tem uma noiva! Será que ele iria nos contar hoje? – A garota comentou contente, usava um rabo de cavalo, e uma veste escolar.

- É mesmo Gina! – Comentou um dos gêmeos, a qual Thora não conseguia diferenciar. – Olha e ele não perdeu tempo hein?

Ela viu o rapaz de óculos dar uma cotovelada no gêmeo que reclamou, ela teve o impulso de rir, mas naquela situação ela não conseguia dizer nada, apenas soltou...

- Oh, olha eu.. eu..

- Não se importe querida, estamos muito felizes com isso tudo! – O senhor disse, os médicos e a enfermeira sorriam como nunca, era estranho ver apenas Thora com uma cara surpresa.

Com um sorriso sem graça Thora pediu licença e saiu, seguida pela enfermeira, assim que estavam já um pouco longe do quarto, Thora cercou a enfermeira:

- Porque disse que eu era noiva dele? Eu não sou! Da onde você tirou essa idéia maluca? – Thora perguntava sempre adicionando mais um sentimento confuso

- Ora, você mesma disse quando estava sentada ali!

- Eu estava falando comigo mesma!

- Oras bolas! Da próxima vez que estiver falando sozinha, não fale alto e perto de outras pessoas!

- Mas porque você me deu ouvidos e..

- Com licença, vocês tem alguma poção calmante por aqui? – Dumbledore perguntou chegando perto das duas.

- Ela está mal? – Perguntou Thora preocupada..

- Não tanto como pode ficar, Molly é bem sensível, desmaia por qualquer coisa, suspeito que tenha problemas cardíacos.

Isso foi o suficiente para Thora sentir um aperto no coração, se metera em grandes problemas! E como... agora mesmo que ficaria difícil de contar a verdade. Com a senhora sendo cardíaca! Aquilo estava muito mal, bastante mal. Começou a bater em sua cabeça e saiu do local.

Daqui a pouco estava reunida com toda a família numa sala de espera. Ela batia os pés, e balançava o copinho de café na sua mão, evitava olhar para eles, era uma cena tão patética! Todos a olhando, com caras tão estranhas! Passou os olhos novamente por todos, os gêmeos em pé conversando mais olhando para ela o que a causou uma insegurança, olhou para baixo deles e viu em um dos sofás, a menina sorrindo olhando para ela, e do lado dessa o garoto alto olhando curiosamente para ela, do lado do sofá viu o jovem de óculos e esse a olhava interrogativamente, o sr. com poucos cabelos ruivos, a olhava feliz tanto quanto a garota, e no sofá a sua frente a senhora e Dumbledore, a senhora olhava tão amavelmente para ela, que Thora se entristecia em ver que a magoaria, e por fim Dumbledore que olhava para outra coisa qualquer. Thora voltou a atenção ao copo de café e então ouviu alguém a chamar, levantou a cabeça e viu a senhora a chamando:

- Querida.. conte nos como conheceu Carlinhos, como foi? O que te fez se apaixonar por ele?

- Molly! Pare de fazer perguntas! - Dumbledore disse.

- Ora, eu tenho o direito de saber coisas sobre meu filho!

Thora soltou um sorriso, indeciso e sem graça, agora se metera em uma grande confusão se pudesse cavava um buraco e fugia. Sua salvação foi a menina dar logo uma opção sobre como.

- Vocês se conheceram no trabalho? Em algum outro país?

- Ele encontrou aquela nojenta da Clarisse Morten num bar. – Resmungou o sr. Weasley. Thora não pôde deixar de querer rir ao comentário sarcástico do sr.

- Não! Eles devem ter se encontrado em alguma expedição! – Um dos gêmeos disse.

- Não! Você se conheceram com ele salvando sua vida! – Falou sra. Weasley empolgada.

- Deixe-a falar, Molly. – Dumbledore pediu

- Eu estou deixando! – Molly protestou. – Ande conte-nos o que te fez se apaixonar por ele!

Thora olhou para cima e ficou pensativa, lembrava da primeira vez que o vira, e o que notara rapidamente fora seu sorriso. Thora sorriu e olhando para sra. Weasley respondeu:

- Acho que foi.. – Ela olhou a todos em volta, corou e olhou para o chão. – O sorriso dele.

- Aquele sorriso? Aquilo ele usa um feitiço! – Protestou um dos gêmeos, levando um empurrão da menina.

- Bem.. Tho... – Tentou dizer o garoto alto.

- É Thora. – Thora respondeu meio sem graça, não gostaria de cortar o barato dele.

- Sim... claro... Thora, acho que você não nos conhece direito, eu sou o Rony. – Ele disse meio corado, notava que ele mexia os cabelos nervosamente.

- Eu sou o Jorge.. – Um dos gêmeos falou.

- Prazer Rony, prazer Jorge. – Thora falou dando um aperto de mão em Rony, e se dirigiu a Jorge, esse sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

- Ele que é o Jorge eu sou Fred!

Thora ficou confusa, arregalou o olho direito, e então cumprimentou os dois, a menina animada veio até ela:

- Oi! Eu sou a Gina! Não ligue para o Fred e o Jorge, ele adoram fazer isso até com a mamãe, a propósito, tenho 20 anos!

Thora cumprimentou ela também. Depois foi até o Sr, Weasley, depois a sra., Weasley que animada a abraçou, levando em conta que ela era menor que Thora. E por fim Dumbledore veio até ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela, o que fez Thora recuar, dava até medo, parecia que ele lia sua mente:

- Prazer, Alvo Dumbledore, não sou da família, mas vim junto deles. Um ataque de comensais revoltados, e ainda mais com uma família tão querida como os Weasley.

Thora deu um aperto de mão nele, e abriu um sorriso. Viu a sra. Weasley sorrir para ela também. Deu um sorrisinho nervoso e se desculpou:

- Olha gente, eu tenho que ir trabalhar, então.. entendam, preciso ir sim? Amanhã sem falta eu volto!

- Oh, mas porque? Fica com a gente Thora – Gina pediu alegremente. – Nós iremos para a Inglaterra em breve com Carlinhos você poderia vir com a gente.

- Gina! Ela trabalha, não pode largar o emprego assim para viajar. Enquanto pode usar pó Flu. – O garoto de óculos respondeu à garota – Sou Percy. Prazer.

Ela ficou meio confusa. Ele seria levado para a Inglaterra? Céus, eram muitas coisas para um dia só. Thora deu um sorriso meio forçado, e consolou a garota:

- Bem.. eu posso usar pó Flu sim. Bem, eu realmente preciso ir, obrigado a todos. Caso ele melhore me avisem.

Eles pareceram decepcionados, mas ela tinha que sair. Quando saiu do corredor dele se sentiu aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo não. O que ela faria agora? Contava a eles? Que dúvida cruel. Ela se dirigia ao elevador quando um enfermeiro deu uma sacola com os pertences do seu "noivo".

- Srta. Ingalls, quer dizer futura, Sra. Weasley, os pertences de seu noivo.

Thora estava tão perturbada que não notou o que estava fazendo. Entrou no elevador e se dirigiu a lareira da recepção, usou o pó Flu e logo estava em sua casa solitária mais uma vez. O telefone tocou:

- Thora?

- Sr. Buckers?

- Lina deseja sair, gostaria de vir conosco?

Thora sorriu e disse que sim, o que ela mais precisava era sair com o Sr. Buckers dono do bar e sua amiga, Lina, filha dele que era a garçonete. Os dois eram os únicos a qual Thora tinha algum contato, tinha o vizinho Jimmy jr. Que ela tinha um certo desprezo, o homem a perseguia querendo sair com ela. Era o filho do zelador e fazia chantagens terríveis para ela, mas ela nunca sairia com ele.

Ela ouviu o interfone, morava num prédio de trouxas, pois era mais barato. O atendeu e deu pulos de alegria quando a avisaram que sua árvore havia chegado, mas a mesma teria de leva-la até sua casa. Isso fora horrível para ela. Mas sem desistir ela agradeceu ao porteiro e foi até a janela vigiar a sua árvore largada no meio do pátio do conjunto de prédios, se sentiu extremamente cansada para ir lá e levar com a ajuda de alguém a árvore para dentro, então sem pensar nas conseqüências convocou a árvore até sua janela antes vigiando caso alguém a visse, e depois a árvore estava em sua sala, mas como era de se esperar uma coruja entrou em sua janela e ela sabia do que se tratava.

- Srta. acabou de fazer uma chamada de magia perigosa e blá..blá..blá.

Ela não teria de pagar multa, pois não fora vista. Mas o ministério da Romênia não parava de "mandar recados importantes". Thora se jogou no sofá e ficou admirando sua árvore. Mas se lembrou que sairia com a família Buckers e com um pulo foi se arrumar.

Logo ela estava arrumada e encostada na parede de um dos prédios esperando os dois. Olhou impaciente para a rua e começou a pensar sobre a confusão que se metera, ela poderia tentar fugir como costumava a fazer, mas dessa vez não dava. Avistou o Sr. Buckers mais a frente.

- Olá Thora. Lina ficou mais a frente, está na casa do namorado. Ele terá de ir a um encontro de trabalho então ela virá conosco, e então como vai? Fechou o bar direitinho?

O Sr. Bucker era um homem de origem indiana, sendo moreno. Era amigável, e tratava Thora como filha, mas era diferente. Thora confiava a maioria de segredos nele, pois não tinha com mais ninguém a guardar.

- Nossa! Não acredito, mas que baita enrascada você se meteu menina! Você deveria contar a eles a verdade!

- Mas a senhora da família parece ter problemas cardíacos.

- Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer Thora, você consegue arrumar cada cosia, aonde já se viu? Céus.. nem sei o que dizer.

Thora deu um sorrisinho fraco, ela sabia que ele tinha razão, mas ela tinha um medo absurdo de que a senhora fosse sofrer com isso, assim como todos da família. Ela olhou para a rua a sua frente e deu um suspiro, no dia seguinte teria de tentar contar a eles ou dar um jeito naquilo.

(continua...)

N/A: Antes que me perguntem, terão coisas diferentes do filme na fic tá? O fim da fic por exemplo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enquanto Você Dormia**_

_Capitulo 3: Natal Weasley._

Thora entrou no hospital esfregando as mãos cobertas por suas luvas desgastadas, estava com frio. Pegou o elevador e logo já estava no corredor do quarto de Carlinhos (tomara liberdade de chamá-lo de Carlinhos). Rodou a maçaneta e entrou, mas não viu nenhum Weasley. Deu um suspiro e sentou-se na pequena cadeira ao lado da cama, geralmente usada pela Sra. Weasley. Ficou olhando ele durante um bom tempo, até que se cansou e procurou em sua bolsa algum livro. Olhou para o livro e depois para ele, e hesitando começou a falar:

- Sabe, quando te conheci você estava com esse livro, eu rapidamente o comprei, é bem interessante não é? Você não gostaria de me explicar depois algumas coisas? Eu não sou boa em dragões como você e além disso...

Ela parou e tampou o rosto com as mãos:

- Até que ponto vou chegar falando com uma pessoa em coma? Thora você não tem futuro.

Olhou novamente para ele:

- Eu quero que você me desculpe por essa palhaçada, você não está ouvindo mesmo, mas que se dane! Eu sei que você vai acordar e não irá me reconhecer e será uma confusão, céus, eu sei, eu sou terrível, mas... mas é que eu... eu... eu gosto de você.

E realmente parou de falar. Ficou olhando para o ruivo deitado, e na sua cabeça vinha sempre àqueles pensamentos "Bem que Lina tinha razão, ela bem que disse: garoto ruivo no teu caminho é problema... ela e suas predições...".

Olhou para a parede e viu um recado, o pegou e leu com um sorriso.

- Seus parentes são amáveis sabia? Você tem sorte, muita sorte. Quem me dera...

- Srta. Ingalls? – Ela deu um pulo ao ver uma enfermeira entrar.

- Ah! Olá! – Thora deu um pequeno aceno a ela.

- Os médicos disseram que ele provavelmente melhorará. Não me leve a mal, mas como vocês conseguem? Você sabe... ter... relacionamentos sexuais?

- O QUÊ? – Thora berrou quase deixando o copo de água que segurava cair.

- Desculpe-me... mas... você sabe, como ele não tem uma das.. ahn... você sabe... não fica estranho?

- Nós não... – Thora tentou se recompor.

- Oh! Desculpe-me, novamente! Vocês devem estar esperando a lua de mel! Fique sabendo que isso não interferirá a vocês dois terem filhos, eu acho, quero dizer...

Então Thora realmente entendeu do que a enfermeira falava e corou.

- Eu sei...

- Bem, terminei o meu trabalho aqui. – A enfermeira acabou de checar os aparelhos e ver se as poções estavam certas. – Até mais.

- Até! – Thora deu um sorrisinho falso.

Olhou de volta para Carlinhos sem graça.

- Bem, agora eu sei um pouco mais sobre você.

E saiu da sala.

* * *

Thora morava junto a uma pequena corujinha dada por Lina, que vivia sumindo embora voltasse em alguns dias. Daquela vez, porém, ela vinha demorando mais de um mês, e depois de tantas preocupações, Thora teve de aceitar o fato de que sua corujinha tinha morrido. Mas qual não fora sua surpresa ao ver essa em fora da janela, esperando pacientemente que Thora abrisse a janela para que ela entrasse e pudesse se aconchegar nos braços da dona e comer um pouco.

- Ora, ora, Rori que passeio tão longo foi esse? Travessa, aposto que está morta de fome e deve ter ficado doente! Levarei-a no veterinário amanhã de manhã, menina travessa!

Abriu a gaiola e colocou Rori dentro que rapidamente correu para sua tigela de comida. Thora observou a corujinha comer e deixou seus pensamentos voarem tão longe quanto aquela pequena coruja deveria ter voado durante esse mês todo.

Pensava sobre sua situação atual e uma forma a qual ela poderia terminar, muito bem, o que era impossível. Ela havia se metido numa das piores enrascadas que qualquer um poderia imaginar, e estúpida, não dera um fim naquela farsa.

Mas como daria? Ok, a quem ela queria enganar? Ela não queria terminar isso. Porque não ficar com o homem que amava platônica por anos, caso ele perdesse a memória? Poderia ser algo terrível e sem caráter, mas ela ao menos cuidaria dele, certo?

- Ai! – Thora berrou quando Rori bicou seu dedo, certamente pedindo mais comida, pois a tigela estava vazia. – Já vou!

Pôs mais comida na tigela e deu-se conta de que não tinha comida para si mesma. Lembrou-se então do convite dos Weasley, eles comemorariam o Natal só naquele dia, graças ao incidente ocorrido com Carlinhos. Daria trabalho, muito trabalho usar o pó de flu a essa hora para ir para a Inglaterra, mas ela iria arriscar.

Aprontou-se casualmente e fechou bem cuidadosa a gaiola de Rori para que essa não resolvesse dar mais um passeio. Aparatou para a estação de transporte de pó de flu.

* * *

Milagrosamente, não foi muito difícil conseguir a permissão para ir a Grã-bretanha. Leu o endereço dado por Molly e dizendo "A Toca" viu-se dentro de uma simpática casa apertada. Thora pode reconhecer a sua frente a menina, Gina, conversando com um garoto de cabelos pretos que usava óculos.

- Thora? Que bom que veio! Veja, Harry, essa é a noiva de Carlinhos!

- Oh, prazer! Harry Potter, acho que já me conhece, certo?

Thora arregalou os olhos. "Harry Potter? Que honra!" Porém, não pode trocar qualquer palavra com ele pois Molly surgiu junto a Arthur a abraçando e a arrastando para a cozinha, falando milhares de coisas:

- Estamos tão felizes que você veio! Pensamos que teria dificuldade na estação de pó de flu! Fiz um peru com um ótimo recheio, espero que goste como os meninos gostam! Carlinhos amava, uma pena que ele não vem mais aqui para comer.. – Os olhos dela abaixaram por uns instantes. – Bem, mas está tudo bem com ele? Não pudemos visitá-lo hoje!

- Está tudo sobre controle, Sra.Weasley. Posso lhe ajudar?

- Oh, querida, não precisa. Mas se você quiser, tenho que ralar aquela cenoura, faria isso para mim? – Molly sorriu e voltou sua atenção a um pudim. – Ah, me chame de Molly, Thora!

- Está bem, Molly. – Thora sorriu e lavando as mãos pegou o ralador e começou a ralar a cenoura.

Sentia-se estranhamente feliz, achava que aquela gente de alguma forma gostava dela e lamentava-se só de pensar em perder isso, imagina ter o desprezo deles depois que os confessasse a verdade?

- Oh, Thora, como está? Que bom que veio! – O rapaz de óculos, Percy apareceu na cozinha.

- Vou bem, boa noite, Percy.

Thora sorriu, o rapaz era demasiado pomposo. Viu então uma moça surgir ao seu lado sorridente.

- Essa é a Penélope, minha namorada.

- Prazer. – Thora esfregou as mãos num pano de prato. E ergueu a mão para a moça. – Sou a Thora.

- Já ouvi falar a seu respeito, Thora.

Thora não respondeu pois Molly abriu o caminho entre as duas com a travessa do peru na mão.

- Queridas, vocês podem me ajudar trazendo as travessas? Percy, você vai chamar seus irmãos!

Thora seguiu Molly até uma parte do jardim que estava enfeitiçada e a neve não caía em cima de uma enorme mesa graças a um toldo invisível. Thora foi postar perto de Molly e Arthur, e a sua frente estavam uma cadeira vazia que ela pensou que fosse de Carlinhos, mas não era. Era do irmão mais velho desse, Gui, que ela ainda não conhecera.

Viu todos sentarem-se a mesa. Thora poder ver mais ao fim da mesa os gêmeos com três garotas e um garoto, o menino alto, Ron, e a menina, Gina com Harry Potter, e uma menina de cabelos rebeldes ao lado de Ron, depois Percy e Penélope e por fim ela, e o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley.

Estava numa família, que até então ela nunca tivera e sempre desejara ter.

- Gui deve estar para chegar, querida. – Molly começou – Você ainda não o conheceu.

- Falando nele... quem aparece? – o Sr.Weasley riu.

Thora virou-se e viu um homem grande de cabelos ruivos também, longos e presos num rabo de cavalo escondido. Vestia-se bem inusitadamente para um rapaz que fosse mais velho do que Carlinhos. Botas de couro, jaqueta de couro e quanto mais ele chegava perto Thora poderia ver um brinquinho.

E diferente do que ela pensou, ela acabou gostando dele.

- Sente-se aqui, querido! – Molly logo berrou e o rapaz desabou na cadeira, sorrindo.

- Boa noite, mamãe.

- Coma querido, você deve estar cheio de fome. – Molly fechou a cara. – Não cortou o cabelo.

- Cortei um pouco sim. Admita mãe.

- Mas ainda está grande. Você não acha, Thora? Ah sim, essa é a Thora, Gui, a noiva de Carlinhos, você acredita que ele nem nos contou que estava noivo? Devia estar deixando para contar hoje.

- Noiva de Carlinhos?

- Ele, ao menos, resolveu se assentar, gostaria que também fizesse isso meu filho. – Arthur comentou.

- Ah, papai...

Eles continuaram a conversar, fazendo Thora às vezes entrar no assunto, mas ela rápida saía da conversa e voltava sua atenção à seus pensamentos. Aquele homem a intimidava, a forma a qual ele falara "noiva de Carlinhos" fez com que ela ficasse em alerta, ele poderia descobrir tudo.

* * *

Thora procurou logo tentar ir embora, porém a forçaram ficar até a troca de presentes o que a deixou encabulada, não comprara nada para ninguém. E para sua vergonha Molly e Arthur e Gina haviam dado presentes a ela, que não tinha nem um chiclete para dar a eles.

Porém, eles não pareceram se importar com isso, eram bem alegres e Thora percebeu a simplicidade dos presentes, não eram ricos. Abriu o presente de Molly e Arthur e viu um suéter vermelho com um enorme T em dourado.

- Que lindo!

- São os famosos suéteres Weasley, que são muito bons! – Ron disse, sem se importar, milagrosamente, com a cor de tijolo de seu suéter.

- Esperamos que goste. – Molly sorriu. – Arthur e eu ainda não tivemos tempo de pensar no que iremos dar a você e Carlinhos.

- Ora, não se preocupem com isso.

- Vista o casaco. – Sugeriu Ron, animado.

- Você gostou do meu presente? – Gina estava curiosa.

- Quer ver nossos inventos? – Fred e Jorge perguntaram a ela.

Thora estava tonta de tantos convites, tantos assuntos. Conseguiu se situar bem, e fez tudo o que a diziam ou sugeriam para fazer. Depois de passar uns quinze minutos conversando com Gina, Thora pode sair para tomar um ar fresco e para sua surpresa encontrou-se com Gui, fazendo-a dar meia volta, mas ele a viu:

- Hey, o que foi?

- Nada só estava passando por aqui.

- Carlinhos está bem mesmo?

- Os médicos dizem que a qualquer minuto ele acordará.

- Isso é bom, não é? – Gui viu-a responder que sim com a cabeça. – Obrigada por salvar a vida do meu irmão.

- O que? Ah, não, quê isso, eu tinha que salvar né?

- Mesmo assim, foi um grande ato de coragem.

Thora ficou sem saber o que dizer, então sorriu e para sua surpresa ele também sorriu, e tinha um sorriso lindo. Ficaram ali sorrindo um para o outro, feitos crianças desocupadas que acabaram de ganhar um doce. E a neve caia.

(continua...)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enquanto Você Dormia**_

_Capítulo 4: Uma Boa Tarde_

Thora terminou seu turno no bar e foi logo para o hospital, correu o máximo que pode, mas os Weasley já haviam ido. Por mais que os quisesse ver, Thora preferiu ficar sozinha mesmo com Carlinhos, sentia-se culpada como se tivesse o traído, depois da cena entre ela e o primogênito, Gui. Fora um lapso, mas ainda assim pecaminoso. Ela passou o resto da noite pensando naquele sorriso.

- Se você pudesse sorrir para mim, para eu me apaixonar mais ainda por você... – Ela comentou baixinho. – Seria muito bom. Assim eu não tenha nenhuma recaída para os sorrisos do seu irmão.

Ela afagou os cabelos ruivos dele:

- Passei o "natal" com sua família, eles são tão amáveis. Você tem muita sorte de tê-los, já disse? Eles são tão animados e amigos uns dos outros. Imagino como sua infância deve ter sido feliz ao lado deles.

Thora acariciou o suéter Weasley que vestia.

- Sua mãe fez esse suéter. São ótimos, olhe só, tem a inicial de meu nome, T. Parece que todos vocês ganham um a cada ano, deve ser muito bom. Mas é uma pena que talvez eu não possa usá-lo pensando que sou da família.

Thora desviou os olhos e ficou olhando o mural onde os Weasley pregavam mensagens de melhoras e coisas do tipo. Viu o cartão que Ginny fizera e mandara da universidade medi-bruxa que estava, e o achou bem simpático.

- Com licença. – Alguém bateu na porta.

Thora congelou, reconhecia aquele homem, era um dos companheiros de Carlinhos. Um dos colegas de trabalho e aparentemente eles viviam grudados. E como ela temia, ele a reconheceu, e erguendo a sobrancelha ia começar a falar, mas Thora foi mais rápida.

- Eu posso explicar. – Falou rápida. – Eu o salvei de um assalto de possíveis comensais.

- Comensais? – O homem perguntou confuso.

- Sim. Os que sobraram às vezes têm essas revoltas, ridículas. Bem, deixe-me explicar, eu estava fechando o bar quando o vi cair, sendo atacado e o salvei. Porém... – Thora mordeu os lábios.

- Hmm, fale. – O homem disse mais interessado, sentando-se em uma cadeira perto de Thora.

- Houve um engano e acham que eu sou a noiva de Carlinhos.

- Carlinhos, noivo? HAHAHHAAH! – O homem teve um ataque de riso.

- Não ria! Estou preocupada, não consegui desmentir o fato para a família, tenho medo que Molly sofra algo.

- Molly? Já tem intimidade?

- Não, não é assim. Eu apenas passei um jantar de Natal com eles. Quer dizer... Olha, vamos começar direito, meu nome é Thora, trabalho naquele bar que vocês freqüentam. Quero acabar logo com esse mal-entendido, e prometo-lhe que o farei logo.

- Acalme-se, você acha que eu vou te denunciar a alguém, ou coisa do tipo? Eu sei quem você é, diferente de Carlinhos. Eu via os olhares direcionados a ele, sabe? Eu não sou desatento como ele. – O homem riu. – Chamo-me Paul, sou escocês, mas trabalho com Carlinhos por aqui. Olha, eu sei que você realmente gosta dele, e isso me leva crer que talvez...

- Eu não gosto dele. – Thora mentiu.

- Não? – Paul fez cara de deboche. – Vou fingir que acredito!

Thora não gostou e fez uma carranca tão feia para esse, que resolveu deixar de lado seu o humor e ser sério, ele tinha dó dela com aquela situação.

- Olha, eu entendo sua aflição, a coisa é delicada. Molly é toda nervosa, e seria uma decepção para ela e Arthur, porque mesmo que você tivesse três piercings na língua, um na orelha e etc, eles viriam a gostar de você. Eles desejam mais que qualquer um, que Carlinhos e Gui assentem-se, e tudo mais.

- Sem contar que ela tem problemas cardíacos. – Thora o interrompeu, essa era uma das principais razões para ela estar fingindo ainda.

- Pois é, descobriram isso há pouco, uma facada, não é? Mas aí que está, nem por isso Carlinhos foi os visitar. Ele é distanciado da família, não que não goste deles, mas os evita, de alguma forma. Ter você como noiva, fez com que eles pensassem que Carlinhos estaria de volta, pelo menos, teriam a festa de casamento e tudo mais, depois netinhos.

Paul parou para olhar o relógio, parecia estar apressado:

- Carlinhos e Gui são os filhos mais liberais, que gostam de ficarem mais sozinhos e tudo mais, embora gostem muito da família. Percy, fico pensando como esse vai, é mais voltado ao trabalho, mas permanece com a família sempre, creio que por culpa daquela briga no começo da guerra.

- O que quero dizer Thora. – Paul suspirou. – Que por mais terrível que possa parecer, essa mentira é de certa forma boa. Eu já sabia que havia uma tal "noiva" e estranhei. Mas vejo que é você e não tem problema. Acredito que você poderá animar a família nesse momento, e depois, no momento apropriado você contará para eles a verdade, e eu estarei com você. – Levantou-se – Preciso ir agora, viagem. Carlinhos viria comigo, mas está doente e eu arranjarei alguém para ir no lugar. Cuide dele, estarei de volta logo e a procurarei no bar, certo?

- Certo. E obrigada. – Thora sorriu ainda surpresa com a ajuda misteriosa.

- De nada, até mais Thora. – Paul sorriu e sumiu, ao sair pela porta.

Thora virou-se para Carlinhos e também se levantou, decidida a tomar um banho, relaxar e pensar um pouco.

* * *

Thora deitou-se com um suspiro aliviado em sua cama. Desligara o telefone, a lareira estava fechada e avisara para o porteiro que não estava em casa, caso alguém viesse procurá-la.

Rori estava muito feliz com um animal que pegara em um pequeno passeio, Thora não tivera estômago para olhar para a coisa bizarra que virara almoço de Rori. Enquanto isso, fizera o próprio que na sua opinião estava perfeito.

Desistindo de tentar ver algo na TV, deitou-se. Iria ler um livro, mas desistiu quando percebeu que seus pensamentos voariam para cabelos ruivos não importasse o quanto ela tentasse impedir isso.

Pensava no que Paul dissera. Pensava na situação toda, que era absurda. As coisas passavam rápido, e ela ainda estava ali na mesma situação do inicio. E as coisas estavam boas para ela, afinal, até agora não haviam feito-lhe nenhum tipo de questionário ou coisa do tipo, sobre Carlinhos.

Levantou-se com vontade de tomar um chá, e ao passar pela janela viu uma cena que lhe desagradou e alertou. Tirou o robe correndo e com a saia e a blusa velhas, e o suéter um pouco amarrotado desceu correndo para a portaria.

* * *

Gui não havia engolido nem um pouco essa história. Carlinhos noivo? Sofrendo um ataque e sendo salvo pela "noiva"? Alguma coisa estava errada e ele não deixaria essa história passar. Persistente iria descobrir o que havia com aquela "noiva", alguma coisa o dizia que ela tinha algo suspeito. E precisava saber se era paranóia dele ou se estava certo.

Aproveitou que sua mãe fizera um bolo para Thora e se ofereceu para levar até essa. Afinal, a primeira coisa que se deve saber é sobre a casinha que o seu inimigo mora, por via das dúvidas.

Só se deu conta da furada que se metera quando parou em frente ao edifício dela e lembrou-se que não sabia qual era o andar e o número do apartamento. Para sua sorte, viu um homem saindo do apartamento.

- Hei, com licença, você conhece Thora Ingalls?

- Claro! – O homem deu um sorrisão, Gui pode ver que ele era meio brega e escondeu o riso. – Sou o namorado dela.

- Desculpe-me? – Gui ergueu uma sobrancelha, desacreditado.

- Oras, gracinha, estamos juntos há anos, sabia? Sou Jimmy Jr. O que quer com ela?

- Quer saber? Nada não, resolvo pelo telefone.

- Mas você veio até aqui, veja que eu te lev...

- Não será necessário. – Thora descabelada os interrompeu e furiosa com sua falta de sorte pegou Gui pelo braço o puxando para dentro do prédio.

Gui mantinha um sorriso vitorioso, desmascarara Thora. Ele sabia que o irmão não estava noivo! Já Thora parecia perturbada e realmente furiosa. Já bastava ter que agüentar as cantadas de Jimmy Jr e agora que ele estragasse tudo, aliás, não, atrapalhasse no processo em que ela contaria a verdade?

Abriu a porta barulhenta e logo atacou com palavras:

- Você é louco, ficar falando com Jimmy Jr. Ele é um dos mais pentelhos do prédio, ele fez a Sra. e o Sr. Smith separarem-se mês passado, foi horrível. Peço perdão pelo desconforto que ele causou. E esqueça o que ele disse, okay? Desde que me mudei para cá ele vem com essa história que sou a namorada dele.

- E você não fez nada?

- Olhe só para o pobre coitado que ele é! Deixe-o! Se você souber lidar com ele não terá problemas.

- Então não é verdade?

- O que?

- Que você é namorada dele.

- Claro que não! Sou noiva do seu irmão, lembra? – Ela disse com tanta firmeza que assustou a si mesma.

Gui acreditou, a mulher ficara realmente transtornada e ele tinha que admitir que aquele cara não parecia normal. Passaria para a próxima tática.

- Certo, desculpe-me, trouxe um bolo enviado por mamãe. – Ergueu o bolo para Thora que o aceitou pousando-o na mesa. – Pensei que poderíamos dar uma volta se você quiser.

Thora ficou surpresa com a proposta, afinal, até onde parecia Gui não ia com a cara dela, mesmo com a troca de sorrisos. Não querendo arriscar muito, cedeu-lhe duas horas:

- Bem, eu tenho duas horas livres, se você achar bom.

- É perfeito, vamos?

- Deixe-me apenas pegar um casaco e um cachecol.

* * *

Gui ficou em dúvida para onde leva-la. Optaram por andarem e se achassem algo legal parariam no local. Gui fazia pequenas perguntas, nada comprometedoras, apenas dela mesmo. Preparava-se para falar de Carlinhos:

- Você e Carlinhos saiam muito juntos?

- O suficiente. – Thora disse distraída olhando para uma loja.

- Hmm, e ele costumava gostar de ir a lanchonetes?

- Bares, você quer dizer? – Thora virou-se para ele, ainda sem entender a jogada de Gui.

- E a bebida?

- Fire Whisky, não que eu recomende é claro. Dragon's Dribble era outro que ele parecia gostar, além de Butter Beer. O que mais me chamava a atenção no seu irmão é que mesmo bêbado ele nos tratava bem. Ele tinha um amigo que era terrível, xingava a todos e dizia coisas horrorosas para as mulheres. Ele era diferente.

- Sim, Carlinhos sempre foi diferente, desde pequeno. Ele nunca foi um fracote, sabia se defender muito bem, tinha muitos amigos e podia achar namoradas facilmente, mas nem por isso ele escondia seu lado sensível que ele costumava usar apenas na presença de animais. Duvido que eu conheça alguém que se dê tão bem com animais quanto ele.

- Tem que ter muita coragem para trabalhar com dragões como ele, não é mesmo? – Thora sorriu, parecia que Carlinhos era como ela imaginava.

- Sim, e Carlinhos parece entendê-los. Foi um choque para muitos quando ele recusou uma vaga num time de quadribol e até hoje ele se recusa a nos dizer qual foi, presumo que tenha sido um bom e se soubéssemos qual foi, iríamos cair em cima dele, seja como for, ele preferiu ficar com os animais. Com os dragões, respectivamente. Admiro meu irmão.

- Sim, também o admiro. – Thora sorriu. – Admiro toda a sua família, Gui. Oh, posso te chamar assim?

- Pode. – Gui parou de andar, e Thora fez o mesmo. Ele suspirou. – Sabe, Thora, eu tenho pena de você. Não sei como você e Carlinhos se relacionam e se eu bem conheço meu irmão, ele não é o namorado exemplar. Esquece datas, fica horas trabalhando com os dragões, chega atrasado... Pode parecer terrível, mas pelo pouco que estou sabendo sobre você, começo achar que meu irmão não te merece.

Thora arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas fechou-a, porque ela não sabia o que dizer. Talvez, de fato, Carlinhos não fosse tão perfeito assim.

- Não é porque ele não ame a pessoa, mas ele é avoado assim mesmo. Ele era uma pessoa bondosa, nunca deixava alguém na mão, mas ele nunca foi muito bom em demonstrar sentimentos. Aliás, isso é um defeito de família, creio eu – Gui voltou a andar seguido por Thora. – Acho que chegamos. – Olhou para o apartamento de Thora. – Amanhã mamãe pretende visitar com todos nós, Carlinhos, ela me pediu que eu a convidasse. Não falte, okay? Até amanhã!

Gui sorriu e dando sua mão para Thora a cumprimentou se dirigindo para um beco onde, certamente, aparataria.

(continua...)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enquanto Você Dormia**_

_Capítulo 5: Desperta-te de um doce sonho_

Thora esperava na sala de espera sozinha, apertando a bolsa contra si, nervosa. Carlinhos havia despertado, ela recebera o recado no trabalho e havia sido liberada para visitá-lo. Achava que os Weasleys também deviam ter sido contatados e esperava-os na sala de espera.

Sentia medo de entrar na sala para ver Carlinhos, obviamente ele não a reconheceria, mas e se a reconhecesse? Como a mulher do bar apenas, ele não se lembrava de que ela o salvara a vida, é claro, mas devia se lembrar da mulher do bar.

O que mais a doía, no entanto, não era a repulsa que podia vir dele, mas de sua família, em especial Gui, quem ela cada vez mais saía junto, conversava e criara uma amizade. Molly e Arthur que a tratavam como filha, Gina que se mostrava bastante empolgada com a cunhada mais velha, os gêmeos que a mostravam seus experimentos em sua loja de logros, Rony que a tratava bem embora ela soubesse que ele não era a pessoa mais simpática do mundo e Percy que fazia o esforço de comparecer quando ela os visitava.

Cada vez mais se sentia a pior das criaturas, um ser repugnante e amaldiçoava-se por não tê-los contato a verdade antes e ter se aproveitado da hospitalidade deles. Parecia-lhe que não era só Carlinhos quem despertava, mas ela também, despertava de um belo sonho. Um sonho onde ela voltava ter uma família, coisa que ela sonhava há tanto tempo em ter.

Ela ouvia os ponteiros do relógio se movimentarem e os passos pelo hospital, a cada segundo que se passava se sentia mais sozinha. Mas isso era sua culpa e apenas sua, criara uma ilusão e como se não bastasse englobara nesta ilusão todos os outros.

Não havia palavras para resumir o mal que ela fizeram às custas de seus caprichos. Abriu a bolsa retirando o suéter Weasley que ganhara de Molly, teria de devolvê-lo, é claro, já não fazia mais parte da família.

- Senhorita. – Um enfermeiro se aproximou dela. – Chamamos também aquele amigo de teu noivo.

- Paul? – Thora perguntou.

- Este mesmo. Ele acaba de voltar de sua viagem.

- Fez bem. – Thora sorriu.

O enfermeiro se retirou, deixando Thora novamente sozinha com seus pensamentos. Paul, ele a apoiara, não é mesmo? Será que ele poderia ajudá-la agora? Teria ele alguma forma de diminuir a raiva certa que sentiriam os Weasleys e Carlinhos? Não, ela não podia esperar tanto dele, ela tinha de resolver tudo sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém, o que se tinha de fazer, afinal, era contar a verdade e agüentar as conseqüências.

Voltaria a sua antiga rotina, bem isso não parecia tão mal. Parecia? Oh, a quem ela queria enganar, é claro que era deprimente voltar à antiga rotina. Casa, trabalho, TV, alimentar a coruja, comer, dormir... Oh, que coisa mais triste. Ela tinha plena consciência que sua vida não era nada interessante.

Mesmo que até então ela estivera vivendo numa mentira, ela nunca se sentira tão viva. Os encontros na casa dos Weasleys, mesmo com algumas brigas que saíam, conseguiam tirar-lhe todo o estresse após um cansativo dia de trabalho, as saídas com Gui serviam-lhe como uma anestesia de algum fortificante e as visitas a Carlinhos no hospital...

Oras, ali estava algo que até então ela não havia se tocado, ela já não mais ficava horas a admirar o rapaz e há algum tempo ela já não sentia mais aquele sentimento platônico. Talvez o encanto do rapaz ruivo que ela nunca havia conhecido havia passado quando pela boca de outros ela fora o conhecendo aos poucos.

Não sabia explicar, só sabia, embora tentasse disfarçar, que ela começava a dar o lugar que Carlinhos ocupava em seu coração, para a outra pessoa, a pior pessoa que ela poderia ter escolhido, o irmão mais velho dele, Gui.

Fora inevitável, ela deixara se levar pelo jeito divertido e carinhoso de Gui. Deveria não ter ido a nenhuma saída junto com ele, já que sabia que isso a fazia sentir mais carinho por ele do que devia, mas ela não conseguia parar si mesma e deixara a coisa fluir.

Era isso agora, como se não bastasse a mentira toda, ela estava agora apaixonada pelo outro filho mais velho da família Weasley. Isso, claro, contribuía mais ainda para a culpa que carregava em cima de si.

- Senhorita? Oh, o que faz aqui? Os Weasley já chegaram, estão agora com o Sr.Carlos, não virá junto? – O médico sorriu para ela. – Venha, vou junto a ti.

Thora não achou argumento para não ir junto e levantando-se acompanhou o doutor, sentindo que o coração iria sair-lhe da boca de tanto que estava nervosa. Parou em frente à porta e foi entrando vendo que todos os Weasleys estavam curvados para a maca onde estava Carlinhos.

- Ainda está acordado? – O médico perguntou passando do lado de Thora e parando ao lado de Arthur e Molly. – Sim, Sr.Carlos, você pode reconhecer todos a sua volta?

Thora ouviu um resmungo e então, pode finalmente re-ouvir a voz dele:

- Mamãe, papai, Gina, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Percy, Gui... – Levantou a cabeça. – Quem é aquela?

Thora congelou, era agora, apertou com mais força a bolsa e esperou o começo da berraria.

- Não a reconhece, Carlinhos? – Perguntou Gina, indecisa.

- Não, quem é?

Antes que Thora pudesse explicar, Molly caíra em prantos "Meu filho está com amnésia, não está totalmente curado, que lástima, que lástima!". Thora chegou a se locomover até Molly a fim de acalmá-la, mas Arthur e Gui passaram rápidos carregando ela para a sala de espera para que ela pudesse acalmar-se.

O médico não estava gostando de toda aquela agitação e resolveu encerrar a visita, empurrando Percy, os gêmeos e Rony para fora, esperando que Gina e Thora saíssem por vontade própria. Acabou que Thora, pegando o recado pegou Gina pela mão e a arrastou até a sala de espera onde todos os Weasleys estavam acalmando a Sra.Weasley.

Qualquer outra pessoa se sentiria bem com o fato de que não fora desmascarada, mas isso só fizera Thora se sentir mais mal, eles realmente acreditavam nela. Resolveu sair à francesa, e dando passos para trás saiu da sala de espera dando de cara com Paul, para sua surpresa.

- Você por aqui? – Arriscou, sem-graça.

- Acabo de voltar de viagem. Então é verdade, ele acordou?

- Sim.

- Bem... – Paul se curvou vendo pela janela o interior da sala de espera. – O que houve? Molly está chorando.

- Bem, ele obviamente não me reconheceu e acham que ele está com amnésia.

- Oh, compreendo, e você achou melhor não contar agora por causa do estado dela, não é mesmo? Bem, de fato, eu faria o mesmo.

- Não me sinto bem com essa situação, não mesmo. Quero deixar as coisas a limpo o mais rápido possível, embora isso vá resultar no desprezo desta família adorável.

- Não faça nada por enquanto, eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado quando contar a eles. Bem, eu incentivei você de alguma forma.

- Oh, não, por favor, não se culpe. A culpa toda é minha, não há dúvida sobre isso, eu não gostaria que eles deixassem de gostar de você por causa desta minha trapalhada.

- Você realmente me parece uma boa pessoa. – Ele sorriu. – mas confie em mim, não fale nada por enquanto, vá para casa e bloqueie todos os meios de comunicação, avisarei-os de qualquer modo que você está um pouco abalada e prefere ficar sozinha.

- Obrigada. – Thora disse fraca e saiu.

* * *

Paul demorou poucos minutos para convencer os Weasley que o melhor a se fazer era ir para a casa, prometendo que qualquer coisa ele avisaria. Explicou-lhes que era um grande amigo e colega de Carlinhos e que estava de férias após um trabalho que tivera até de viajar e por isso só aparecera naquele dia.

Gui que o conhecia, ajudou-o a convencer a família a deixar as coisas por conta dele, no final. Algo que deixou Paul curioso fora o fato de Gui ser o único a perguntar por Thora, se ele sabia onde ela estava, se ela estava bem e se havia algo que ele podia fazer por ela.

Paul o assegurou que ela estava bem, mas preferia ficar sozinha, ele a conhecia e haviam se encontrado na entrada do hospital, e que o que ele podia fazer por ela era deixá-la sozinha.

Na verdade, aquela aparentemente aproximação de Gui e Thora fez com que Paul fechasse a cara. Não havia ninguém no mundo que se preocupava mais com o amigo do que Paul, e a chegada de Thora para Paul fora a chance de fazer Carlinhos se assentar, e começar a ter responsabilidades com as pessoas.

Algo dizia a Paul que aquele relacionamento de Gui e Thora poderia resultar em algo que ele não queria. Era melhor ele agir o mais rápido que podia, iria persuadir o amigo a se casar com Thora.

Entrou na sala de Carlinhos pedindo que a enfermeira se retirasse.

- Paul, meu amigo, como está? Creio que perdi a viagem, não é?

- Sim, perdeu, uma pena, pois com certeza você teria adorado, cada uma que você se mete, hein? Ataque de ex-comensais...

- Falando neste ataque e tudo mais, me parece tão confuso tudo isso, eu não me lembro de nada, e ainda tem aquela moça, eu não a reconheço e todos estão fazendo um drama por isso! O que está ocorrendo, Paul?

- Na verdade, é bem simples, a moça te salvou de um ataque de ex-comensais que viram em você algum de seus parentes, creio que ajudaram tanto a exterminar os comensais. Parece que houve algum engano e os médicos disseram a seus pais que ela era sua noiva, e a coitadinha nada pode fazer para desmentir o fato. Como já se tinha a preocupação com você e essa sua estadia em coma, ela preferiu ficar quieta e esperar que você se recuperasse para contar a verdade. Mas eu a impedi de contar hoje, sabe por quê?

- Realmente, não faço a mínima idéia.

- Porque você seria o maior idiota do mundo se não se casasse com ela.

- Como é que é?

- Você entendeu Carlinhos. Essa sua vida de solteiro não convence, qualquer um vê que depois que você não tiver mais capacidade de cuidar de animais ficará sozinho porque sua família você nunca visita e dá sua devida importância, não é que não goste deles, nós sabemos, mas você não se esforça para demonstrar. Essa moça pode ser o que irá te salvar, o que irá te fazer lembrar-se de como é que se relaciona com as pessoas e tudo mais.

- Você acha?

- Acho, e eu sei que para você não faz diferente estar ou não casado com ela, nunca te vi apaixonado. Ela gosta de ti, você não se recorda dela, ela trabalha naquele bar que freqüentávamos, Turin, até brincava com você com o fato dela sempre o olhar. Sabe, amor também se constrói, Carlinhos.

- E ela não é feia, não é mesmo?

- De jeito algum, ela é até bonitinha.

- É. – Carlinhos parou pensativo. – Porque não, afinal?

Paul suspirou aliviado, sentia esperança que agora não teria mais de se preocupar com o amigo.

* * *

Thora remexia na comida a sua frente, não sentia fome, e muito menos sono. Era impossível fazer qualquer coisa com a excitação do que estava ocorrendo. Esperava que Paul conseguisse realmente ajuda-la, embora soubesse que o certo era ela resolver as coisas sozinhas.

Rori não havia voltado da viagem para entregar a carta ao Sr. Bucker pedindo desculpas, que ela não poderia comparecer ao trabalho por uns dias, alegava que estava gripada.

Não podia ficar assim, ela sabia, mas ela preferia tentar acabar com tudo aquilo para enfim poder voltar a sua antiga rotina e esquecer aquela época tão feliz que ela vivera.

Tomou um susto quando uma coruja entrou em seu quarto deixando uma carta que Thora logo viu ser de Paul. Leu o conteúdo desta e sorriu aliviada, ela achava que iria conseguir resolver aquele problema finalmente.

Arrumou-se e sem perder tempo dirigiu-se ao hospital, na esperança de dar fim a tudo aquilo.

(continua...)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: Tomando Certas Decisões**_

Thora entrou no hospital como um raio e só parou na sala de espera onde encontrou Paul brincando com um jogo de paciência que se tem em sala de espera de médicos.

- Então...? – Perguntou esquecendo-se da educação que recebera.

- Ele já sabe de tudo.

- Ótimo. – Thora foi se adiantando para abrir a porta.

- A propósito, ele não te odeia.

Thora arregalou os olhos, isso mudava tudo. Todo o discurso que ela formulara no caminho, tudo que ela diria, e até o que ela planejava fazer. No entanto, seu coração se sentiu muito mais calmo com isso:

- Isso é...isso é realmente muito bom de se saber. – Ela sorriu para Paul, por fim abrindo a porta e entrando na sala.

Carlinhos estava virado para a janela, observando a paisagem na certa. Parecia despreocupado, embora seu rosto não estivesse sereno. Thora fechou a porta e ele voltou o olhar para ela, fazendo esforço para se sentar. Ficaram os dois se encarando, sem saber o que dizer.

Foi Thora quem tomou a iniciativa se sentando ao lado de Carlinhos na poltrona que havia na sala.

- Creio que Paul o tenha explicado a situação.

- Sim, ele explicou, gostaria que soubesse que não tenho raiva de ti.

- Sim, ele me avisou quanto a isso, acho que lhe ficou grata por isso. Se você ao menos soubesse como eu sinto por essa confusão toda que eu criei graças a essa mentira, não era meu desejo, realmente.

- Você se sente culpada? Como pode se sentir culpada pelo que você fez por mim?

- Bem, eu menti, nada pode explicar o fato de uma pessoa mentir.

- Em certos casos e principalmente, em certas horas não há nada que se possa fazer além de mentir. A mentira, às vezes, pode ajudar. Continuo a achar que você agiu certo, e continuo-lhe grato pela preocupação que teve comigo.

- Não diga isso, sob hipótese alguma. – Thora exaltou-se. – Não era mais do que minha obrigação, você estava em perigo, qualquer um teria a obrigação de fazer o mesmo.

- Mas nem todos o fazem. – Carlinhos sorriu vitorioso quando Thora fechou a boca sem argumentos contra si mesma e baixou a cabeça. – Paul me confessou que você tem medo que minha família fique com raiva de ti, você pode ficar segura quanto a isso, eles não irão.

- Você acha? – Thora perguntou esperançosa.

- Tenho certeza absoluta.

- Isso me deixa imensamente feliz. Sua família é realmente... acho que não tenho palavras para resumir o quanto sou agradecida a eles pela felicidade que eles me deram ao me acolherem por esse tempo todo. Eu nunca soube direito como é uma família de verdade, a sua nesse pouco tempo me trouxe algo que em acho que nunca teria conseguido em toda a minha vida.

- Eles são maravilhosos, realmente. – Carlinhos a interrompeu. – É triste, não é? Como eu desperdiço o que tenho quando há pessoas como você que prezam tanto famílias como a minha.

- As pessoas têm diferentes modos de demonstrar seu amor, talvez você apenas não saiba como mostrar a sua família o quanto os ama. Eu só tive meu pai comigo por alguns anos. Éramos muito colados e por isso, talvez, eu tenha essa concepção de família colada e tudo mais, que é como a sua é. Mas as pessoas podem ser diferentes, não mostrarem tantos seus sentimentos. Afinal, antes de tudo, esse tipo de coisa é pessoal, portanto, é metamórfico.

Os dois ficaram quietos e Thora mordeu os lábios com medo de ter falado alguma asneira, ela queria menos do que qualquer coisa fazer inimizade com ele. De certo que não queria nada amoroso com ele, mas desejava se tornar amiga, ao menos.

- Paul estava certo, você realmente é um amor. – Carlinhos sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Thora disse incerta.

- Pelo que eu vim saber de Paul... – Carlinhos começou, Thora percebeu que ele estava corado. – Bem, para mim é difícil, quero dizer, eu mal acordei e vem isso tudo. Mas o que acontece é que... – Suspirou tomando coragem. – Circunstâncias me levam a crer que você teria algum tipo de afeto por mim, sendo assim eu gostaria de saber se você... – Ele virou-se para ela por fim. – Gostaria de casar comigo.

- Desculpe-me? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

Era difícil pode acreditar no que ela ouvia, ninguém mais a não ser ela podia entender o que se passava por sua cabeça. Se essa pergunta tivesse sido feito um tempo antes a resposta seria rápida e afirmativa.

No entanto, agora ela tinha algumas coisas a levar em conta. Primeiro de tudo, ela já não mais sentia aquele sentimento antigo por ele. Parecia-lhe totalmente incorreto enganar ele dizendo que ainda o amava.

E o mais importante de tudo, ela amava outra pessoa agora, ou pelo menos acreditava que amava, e o pior, era o irmão dele. Não, ela não poderia fazer isto. Sob hipótese alguma ela poderia se casar com Carlinhos sabendo que não o amava, mas sim a seu irmão. Não seria o honrado, não seria o certo.

- Eu creio que eu a pedi em casamento. – Carlinhos disse receoso. – Verdade que não a amo, mas creio que você poderia me ajudar bastante e amor também se constrói, não é?

- Oh, bem. – Thora acordou de seus pensamentos. – Se você tivesse feito essa pergunta há alguns meses atrás eu certamente iria respondê-lo mais rapidamente. No entanto, acho que agora temos alguns empecilhos para uma resposta tão rápida. É verdade eu era apaixonada por ti, embora nem o conhecesse. Porém, receio que já não sinto mais o mesmo sentimento que antes. E o pior, eu estou gostando de outro alguém agora. Talvez, se eu não estivesse gostando desta pessoa eu aceitaria e como você disse, poderíamos construir algo, mas...

- Eu entendo. – Carlinhos sorriu. – Fico agradecido por ter sido sincera. Eu poderia saber quem é essa pessoa?

- Acho que ficaria bravo comigo.

- Não ficarei, mesmo.

- É o seu irmão, o mais velho. Nós nos conhecemos enquanto você estava dormindo e eu acabei me apaixonando por ele.

- Gui é realmente uma pessoa encantadora, eu acho que você não poderia ter escolhido melhor. Fico feliz por ti, ele sente o mesmo?

- Acho que não, ele não gostou muito de mim, quando nos conhecemos.

- Sim, ele é meio desconfiado, mas é completamente leal após conhecer a pessoa.

Ficaram quietos novamente, Thora resolveu levantar-se, estava tudo resolvido, então, restava agora contar aos Weasleys. Ficava feliz por ter resolvido tudo com Carlinhos pacificamente.

- Acho que agora vou. Tenho de pedir desculpas a seus parentes agora.

- Não será necessário, eu os aviso de tudo, pode deixar. – Carlinhos sorriu. – é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para agradecer-lhe.

- Mas não há nada para você me agradecer.

- Tem. – Carlinhos baixou os olhos. – Muito obrigado, por ter me amado por um tempo.

Thora não esperava por isto e ficou congelada em frente a ele. Quando por fim absolveu, sorriu. Dirigiu-se até o ruivo e o abraçou. E então foi embora sem dizer nada.

Acenou para Paul quando saiu da sala e então quando pôs os pés fora do hospital sorriu, bem, agora os Weasley realmente haviam ido embora da vida dela.

* * *

Paul não gostou do modo que Thora saiu do quarto de Carlinhos e se adiantou, entrando no quarto. Encontrou o amigo olhando para as próprias mãos:

- Você estava certo, ela é demais.

Paul ficou parado, sem entender o que o amigo dissera, estava curioso, ela havia aceitado ou não?

- Não, ela não aceitou. – Carlinhos disse como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do amigo. – Mas ela fez o certo, ela já não gosta mais de mim, gosta de outra pessoa. Sabe quem? – Olhou para o amigo que negou com a cabeça. – Gui. Coisas da vida, hein? Mas acho que não teria melhor pessoa para ela.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Pois é, eu também. Mas tudo bem, eu pensei nisso tudo e eu acho que mesmo sem a ajuda dela tentarei fazer isto que me alertou, está na hora de eu começar a lembrar que eu tenho uma família e que a vida não se resume a animais. Assim que eu sair daqui arranjarei algo na Inglaterra, a fim de ficar mais perto deles.

- Isso é muito bom de saber.

- Creio que sim. – Carlinhos sorriu. – Poderia chamar-los para cá? Gostaria de explicar-lhes sobre ela.

- Sim, claro, vou fazer isso agora mesmo.

- Sabe, Paul. – Paul parou em frente a porta e voltou-se ao amigo. – Acho que estou começando a me arrepender por nunca ter-la notado antes, está começando a me sentir por eu ter perdido-a. Mas tudo bem, quero que ela seja feliz com Gui.

- Você acha que Gui sente algo por ela?

- Acho que ela faz exatamente o tipo dele.

* * *

Os Weasleys vieram rápidos ao saberem que Carlinhos queria falar com eles. Estavam todos no quarto a espera do que Carlinhos queria lhes falar. Paul preferiu não ficar, dissera ser assunto de família.

- Bem, eu os chamei por causa de Thora, estou fazendo um favor a ela, tal como ela me fez. Sabe aquela história de noivado e tudo mais? Era mentira. Na verdade, eu nem sabia direito que ela existia. Mas ela sabia que eu existia e me salvou. Infelizmente, houve uma confusão no hospital e acharam que ela era minha noiva, ela tentou explicar, mas não conseguiu e além do mais, ela não queria que vocês perdessem toda a esperança que pareceram carregar ao saberem que eu estava noivo e decidiu esperar para comunicar. – Carlinhos tomou ar. – Agora que eu acordei e tudo mais, nós dois conversamos com a ajuda de Paul e esclarecemos tudo, gostaria de deixar claro que eu sou grato a ela, e espero que assim como eu, vocês não estejam chateados com ela, ela pode ter mentido, mas com boas intenções, e afinal, quem somos nós para julgá-la?

Instalou-se o silêncio no quarto até que por fim, Gina pronunciou-se.

- Porque eu haveria de ter raiva dela? Ela te salvou, não é mesmo?

- Atire a primeira pedra que nunca pecou. – Rony adicionou.

- Ela nunca se importava com as brincadeiras que fazíamos. – Os gêmeos lembraram.

Carlinhos sorriu feliz, então era como imaginava, eles não haviam se ressentido. Percy e os pais também se mostraram a favor dela. Só Gui não se pronunciou e Carlinhos entendeu o porquê. Por fim, pediu que os outros se retirassem, mas que Gui ficasse.

Ninguém pareceu estranhar o fato, afinal, Gui e Carlinhos tinham mais afinidade um com o outro.

- Você não se pronunciou sobre o fato, Gui. – Carlinhos logo disse ao ouvir a porta fechando-se.

- Não acho que seja educado dizer o que penso.

- Espero que não sintas raiva da moça. Eu cheguei a pedi-la em casamento ao saber tudo o que ela fez por mim, mas ela foi sincera e me contou que já não sente o mesmo por mim e que gosta de outra pessoa.

- Não sinto raiva, na verdade, me sinto até aliviado de vocês dois não serem noivos. Você sabe que você nunca seria bom o bastante com ela.

- Sua sinceridade sempre me assustou. – Carlinhos riu. – Mas é a verdade, deve ser por isso que ela se apaixonou por você e você por ela, vocês se merecem.

- Como é que é? – Gui arregalou os olhos.

- Você entendeu, maninho, não se faça de mal-entendido.

- Bem, eu não sei o que dizer.

- Porque não há o que dizer, só tem que se agir.

Os dois ficaram calados, por fim Gui sorriu para o irmão que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Continuará a ser meu conselheiro do amor, embora não tenha nenhuma sorte com este, Carlinhos?

- Acho que sim, Gui. Acho que sim. De qualquer modo, seria melhor deixar a poeira abaixar. Depois sentar com papai e mamãe e expor seus sentimentos e tudo mais, se eles consentirem, perfeito. Caso não? Vá até ela mesmo assim.

(Continua...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Epílogo**

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_  
(Incomplete, Backstreet Boys)

Havia se passado alguns meses desde que Thora havia visto os Weasleys pela última vez. Trabalhava ainda no Dragon's Cry e vivia na mesma rotina de sempre. No começo ainda sentia uma ponta de esperança de ver a qualquer momento um ponto ruivo se aproximar e vir até ela.

Em alguns dias, felizmente, ela havia esquecido este desejo e o deixara bem escondido, não adiantava ficar sonhando. Dizem que sonhar não faz mal, pois digo que só sonhar também não faz muito bem.

Thora sentia-se calma sobre si mesma e o que passara, não tinha o que reclamar. Ela tivera uma ótima experiência que ela não desperdiçaria de modo algum, mas agora tinha acabado e não havia o que fazer, apenas se contentar com a nova e antiga realidade.

- Thora, há uma mesa para você cuidar. – O Sr.Buckers apareceu atrás dela.

- Sim, já vou. – Thora pegou seu caderninho. Como Lina havia faltado, ela tinha não só de trabalhar como gerente e caixa, mas como garçonete também.

Dirigiu-se a mesa sem olhar seus dois ocupantes, e continuou sem olhar mesmo enquanto anotava seus pedidos, estava cansada demais:

- Não fala com amigos? – Uma voz divertida que Thora conhecia falou.

- Paul? Que surpresa agradável! – Olhou para o lado vendo o segundo individuo. – Carlinhos? O que fazem aqui?

- Estávamos com saudade dos tempos que vínhamos aqui quase todos os dias após um dia por demais cansativo no trabalho. – Paul brincou.

- E hoje foi um desses, hein? – Thora sorriu.

- Não me diga, sério. – Carlinhos sorriu. – Você não pode se sentar conosco?

- Eu posso abusar do meu cargo de gerente, mas estamos um tanto ocupados...

- Só por alguns minutos. – Paul insistiu.

- Está bem. – Thora fraquejou.

Ficaram os três a conversar sobre bobagens, descobriam diversos gostos em comuns e Thora ficou surpresa ao lembrar que seu pai gostava tanto de dragões quanto aqueles dois.

Era engraçado pensar que desde aquela confusão ela nunca mais voltara a pensar no pai como antes, na verdade, se arriscava a dizer que era a primeira desde então, mencionava seu nome sem mais aquela nostalgia.

Parecia-lhe obvio porque tivera toda aquela atração por Carlinhos, ele e seu pai eram parecidos. Thora lembrava que seu pai tinha cabelos loiros avermelhados e olhos claros. E tinha como hobby pesquisar o máximo possível sobre dragões.

Pensando agora parecia que isso tudo estava tão longe, Thora perdera o pai muito nova, com uns 9 anos no máximo, mudara-se para a casa de uma tia-avó e então fora para a escola de onde saíra já independente.

- Mas Thora, o que tem feito, desde então? – Paul a perguntou tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Pensando bem? Nada.

- Como assim, nada? – Paul ficou escandalizado.

- Minha vida não é das mais animadas, se me entende.

- Isso porque você não quer!

- Não é assim, eu nunca fui acostumada. – Thora se defendeu. – Eu nunca tive muitos amigos, também. Minhas amigas de escola todas se casaram e já tem filhos, e também, elas já estão muito ocupadas indo as festas de alta sociedade.

- Você estudou em um colégio caro?

- Sim. Morei por alguns anos com uma tia-avó que pagou meus estudos num colégio sofisticado, na verdade, o motivo a qual ela nunca mais veio a falar comigo foi porque eu me recusei a ter qualquer relação que fosse com um sujeito. – As lembranças viam-lhe a tona, era engraçado, há quanto tempo não se lembrava disso. – Ele era um bom rapaz, mas eu não gostava dele, e eu não iria me casar por dinheiro, ia? Minha tia ficou enfurecida, disse que eu ia me arrepender por isto, sabe o que é engraçado? Eu nunca me arrependi, na verdade, eu vivo me esquecendo disto.

- Eu jamais imaginaria isso tudo. – Paul parecia surpreso. – Imagina Thora como grã-fina com um sujeito todo ajeitadinho.

- De jeito algum, não fica bem. O estilo dela é mais despojado que faz o que gosta e não se importa tanto com o dinheiro, não é? – Carlinhos piscou de modo maroto para Thora que corou ao entender a indireta dele.

- Essa minha tia-avó é meia irmã do meu avô, não temos tanto parentesco assim, entendem? Aquele não era meu mundo mesmo, de certa forma, eu até gosto da minha vida pacata, acho que já me acostumei a ela.

- Você é realmente encantadora. – Paul deu um risinho. – Mas eu adorei sua decisão, senão não estaríamos nos falando agora. Você não teria salvado Carlinhos e ele poderia não estar mais aqui e para além de que, certamente, você já não mais seria o que é agora.

- Sim, eu penso nisso às vezes... – Thora ficou pensativa.

- Que papo filosófico, hein? – Carlinhos riu. – Fico feliz Thora, que estejamos aprendendo um pouco sobre você.

- Não há muito o que saber sobre mim, basicamente é isto. Minha tia-avó que me criou por um tempo, meu pai e eu que viajamos direto, eu nunca cheguei a ver minha mãe, acho que realmente, é só isto.

- Você e seu pai viajavam muito?

- Bastante, eu conheci praticamente toda a Europa Oriental.

- Mesmo? Porque veio para a Romênia, então?

- Meu pai gostava mais daqui, nunca soube o porquê. Eu dizia que preferia a Finlândia, mas fiquei por aqui mesmo. Havia minha tia a enfrentar na Finlândia também, é claro, mas o que me fez permanecer aqui foi meu pai mesmo.

- Vocês eram bastante ligados, não é?

- Demais até. Eu demorei séculos para me tocar que ele não estava mais aqui, que havia passado. – Thora levantou a cabeça. – Mas não fico mais triste em pensar que ele se foi, no final ele já estava muito doente.

Carlinhos e Paul ficaram sem saber o que falar. Thora ao ver o desconforto deles iria começar um outro assunto qualquer, no entanto, o Sr.Bucker apareceu pedindo para que ela voltasse o mais rápido que pudesse ao trabalho.

- Bem, eu tenho de ir, vamos... vamos... combinar de nos encontrar algum dia. – Thora sugeriu, um tanto incerta. – Para não perdermos contato.

- Claro! – Paul sorriu – Mande-nos uma coruja.

E os dois levantaram pagando a conta e dirigindo-se a porta, no entanto, Carlinhos parou no caminho surpreendendo Thora. Pois esse se voltou a ela.

- Na verdade Thora, algo me leva a acreditar que talvez a gente se reencontre mais do que você possa desejar.

- Não compreendo. – Thora sorriu sem graça.

- Espere até acabar seu turno. – Carlinhos sorriu enigmático.

* * *

Thora agora fechava o bar com uma das meninas um tanto ansiosa, afinal, o que Carlinhos quisera dizer? Pensara em todas as possibilidades, mas na mais óbvia, é claro, ela não pensara.

Ouviu um barulho na porta, mas não deu atenção, devia ser um dos antigos fregueses que embora soubessem que o bar fechava em certa hora insistiam em ao menos entrar e comer algo rápido. A menina foi atender e curiosa se dirigiu a ela:

- É para você, Thora. Disseram ser amigos, parecem ser estrangeiros.

- Estrangeiros? – Thora ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Sim, claro, porque ela não pensara nisso? Era tão óbvio. Carlinhos dissera à ela que acreditava que algo a forçaria a reencontra-lo, deveria ter combinado com a família de ir visitá-la, mas fora antes para alerta-la sobre a visita. Não queria ser metida, mas acreditava que poderia ser isso, que os Weasleys, apesar de tudo, gostavam dela e tinham ido visitá-la.

Foi com um belo sorriso que ela se virou para cumprimentar-los, no entanto, viu-se chocada ao ver Gui na frente do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley acompanhados de sua filha caçula, Gina. Disfarçou e dirigiu-se a eles.

- É realmente um prazer ver vocês... – Começou.

- O prazer é nosso, querida, como vai? – Começou a Sr. Weasley.

– Ficamos com saudades, porque sumiu? – A Sra.Weasley começou - Gostaríamos de manter contanto, você é um amor, Thora, querida, porque haveríamos de querer que você sumisse de nossas vidas?

- Mãe... – Gina a cutucou. – Você não a deixa falar.

- Oh, perdoe-me, querida. – Molly riu sem graça. Thora balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que não tinha importância. – Mas Thora, querida, gostaríamos que soubesse que não temos raiva de ti, muito pelo contrario, lhe somos totalmente gratos. Contaram-me que você ficou receosa de contar a verdade por causa de meu problema do coração, mas não precisa. O que mais doeu foi o fato de eu não tê-la mais como futura nora, mas isso pode ser mudado em pouco tempo e...

- Mãe... – Agora fora Gui quem falara pelo canto da boca encabulado.

- Está tudo bem. – Thora sorriu. – Fico muito feliz de ouvir isso, Molly, sinceramente. Um pouco aliviada também. Como vão os outros, bem?

- Oh, sim, ótimos. – O Sr.Weasley sorriu. – Não vieram, pois achamos melhor, graças as circunstâncias, a menor quantidade de pessoas possíveis.

Thora deu um risinho sem graça, não podia compreender, era a segunda vez que falavam como se algo fosse acontecer, algo especial. Talvez ela estivesse apenas entendendo mal, eles estavam assim, pois não sabiam se ela gostaria de rever-los.

- Thora esqueça mamãe e papai, eles estão enrolando e, atrapalhando, aliás. – Gina olhou os pais com censura. – Na verdade, há um motivo em especial para estarmos aqui, o...

- Gina, deixe comigo, está bem? – Gui virou-se para a irmã e então depois para Thora. – Bem, não é simples falar com a presença deles aqui, mas concordamos que acharíamos que você se sentiria mais segura se soubesse que eles apóiam, não é mesmo?

Gui parou e Thora se sentiu perdida. Não compreendia o que ele dizia, olhou-o tentando o encorajar a continuar a falar.

- Bem, acho que Carlinhos disse que eu sinto algo por você, não disse? Deve ter dito, ele não tem muitas restrições nessa hora, ele fala mesmo. Embaraço para ele não existe, as coisas são mais simples para ele. Oras, estou saindo do assunto novamente. – Respirou fundo. – Eu realmente me sinto bem quando estou a seu lado, e sinto algo que nunca senti antes com nenhuma outra mulher. É difícil explicar, é algo que não se resume a palavras, não acha? Aprendi que não devemos desperdiçar as coisas raras que apareçam na nossa vida, as profundas e que se mostram capazes de durar toda a vida. E eu nunca senti antes por ninguém o que sinto por você, por isso eu acredito que... – Ele ergueu algo para ela. – Que eu realmente gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida com você. Aceita casar-se comigo, Thora Ingalls?

Thora sentiu-se congelar. A mente era um turbilhão de idéias fazendo com que ela não conseguisse pensar direito. Gui a pedira em casamento? Ali? Daquele modo? Na frente da irmã caçula e dos pais? Parecia irreal demais para a verdade, mas era a verdade e ela tinha de enfrentar.

Não era sensato concordar, eles não se conheciam tanto assim, nem ao menos haviam namorado antes, mas... nessas horas o sensato pouco importa, não é mesmo? Thora sorriu pegou a caixinha e deu sua resposta sorrindo:

- Sinceramente, nada me deixaria mais feliz.

Gui sorriu realmente aliviado, feliz e um pouco emocionado. Abraçou com os aplausos do pai e da irmã e dos choros de alegria da mãe. Falou à noiva, bem baixinho no ouvido de forma que só ela ouvisse:

- Eu preferia algo mais reservado, foi idéia de Carlinhos satisfazer nossa mãe com essa declaração, a propósito, o discurso foi feito por ele, está bem?

Thora riu, algo a dizia que aprenderia a apreciar a simpática amizade daqueles dois irmãos, algo a dizia que ela iria se divertir muito com eles a partir daquele dia.

- Não parecia mesmo ser você.

Gui preferiu não responder porque ela estava certa. Esperou Thora pedir à menina que a ajudava, que estava de platéia dentro do bar, fechar este e a abraçou. Logo eles, o Sr. e a Sra.Weasley e Gina começaram seu caminho até a casa de Carlinhos, onde se encontrariam com ele a fim de dar a noticia que ele já parecia saber a resposta, antes mesmo de todos.

Thora sorriu, e olhou para o céu. Seu pai podia enfim descansar, ele não teria mais de se preocupar com ela, mesmo depois de morto a zelando. Finalmente, ela encontrara uma família.

E a melhor que ela poderia ter encontrado em sua opinião.

_.FIM._

N/A: Bem, terminou, né? Meio diferente do filme, não é mesmo? Só a idéia central mesmo que eu quis usar. Gostaria de pedir perdão porque acredito que o Gui ficou OOC.

Notas Finais: Devo dizer que embora ela tenha sido iniciada há tanto tempo atrás, esta fic ficou por um bom tempo parada no meio do capítulo 3, até que por fim, neste ano eu resolvi me movimentar e escrever. Mas foi só num final de semana que eu fiquei de castigo sem usar a internet por uma semana, que eu resolvi terminar a fic e no durar da semana consegui terminá-la. O curioso dela é que ela acabou tendo apenas 7 capítulos igual a outras fics que eu após um bom tempo paradas eu em uma semana consegui termina-las. Curioso, não?

Fic Iniciada em Outubro de 2003. Terminada em Setembro de 2005.


End file.
